


V

by Penelope_Foucault



Series: История познания Тима Дрейка от пальцев к целому, рассказанная урывками и полуправдами [5]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2045598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Все иллюстрации авторства <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/profile">timmy_failure</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	V

**Author's Note:**

> Все иллюстрации авторства [timmy_failure](http://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/profile).

За прошедшие полтора года, больше похожие на целую вечность, Тим почти забыл то жуткое ощущение падения, которое преследовало его первые несколько месяцев после травмы. Он вставал, и ему казалось, что земля уходит из-под ног. Он делал шаг, и мир вздрагивал. Он не мог говорить, потому что всё время боялся, что начнёт кричать, проваливаясь в тёмную бездну, и что крик этот только ускорит его падение.  
Он боялся собственных рук. До операций и после них. Боялся смотреть на повязки, боялся смотреть, как их меняют. Боялся, что вместе с возможностью играть он потеряет всё, что любил.  
Но в тот день, когда повязки сняли окончательно, явив миру свежие шрамы, исполосовавшие его кисти, Кон взял его за руку и поцеловал костяшки. Он посмотрел Тиму в глаза, улыбнулся, переплетя свои пальцы с его бесчувственными и бесполезными, и шепнул:  
— Самое страшное — ждать полуночи.  
Тим не понял — тогда — что это значит. Но почувствовал, что мир больше не трещит по швам. Он больше не падал. Его поймал его Супер-мальчик и теперь помогал ему подняться.

Он забыл, что такое падать, потому что почти смог выбраться.

Памела Айсли была высокой рыжей женщиной, которая поджимала губы, скептически осматривая его руки. Она щурилась, глядя, как он разбирает и собирает её головоломки, изредка неловко роняя детали. И всё это время сохраняла тишину — не просто молчала, но не издавала ни звука. Ни вздоха, ни единого слова.  
Тиму казалось, что он снова на занятиях Брюса, и это было неприятное ощущение.  
Что-то из её заданий давалось ему легко — давно отработанные детские головоломки в виде куба, в который нужно сложить детали в зависимости от их формы, или магнитных головоломок. А что-то наоборот. Тим с трудом удерживал в руках мелкие детали и сутулился, наклоняясь к рукам, чтобы всё видеть.  
— Достаточно, — Памела прервала его возню с головоломкой, состоящей из нескольких частей, которые было необходимо разъединить.  
— Я всё ещё ничего не чувствую. Пальцы двигаются намного лучше, я даже не надеялся на такой результат, — Тим положил головоломку на место и поднял взгляд на женщину. — Но я ничего не чувствую. Вы с таким сталкивались?  
Памела сцепила руки в замок и посмотрела на него, будто оценивая, прежде чем заговорить.  
— Поймите меня правильно, мистер Дрейк…  
Сердце Тима пропустило удар.  
— Ваша проблема не в руках. Вы достигли той стадии, когда я ничем не могу помочь. Вы можете продолжать занятия дома, к вашим пальцам почти вернулась былая подвижность. Проблема того, что они не чувствительны, не здесь, — она расцепила руки и показала ему ладонь. — А здесь, — она коснулась виска. — Вам нужно найти причину, по которой вы боитесь. И понять, чего именно боитесь. Но здесь я тоже ничем не могу помочь, — она покачала головой. — Мне очень жаль, но вы зря приехали. Ваш лечащий врач был прав, сказав, что медицинская помочь вам уже не нужна.  
Тиму показалось, что пол под ним качнулся, и он рухнул назад, вместе со стулом, прямо в бездну, из которой только что почти выбрался.  
— П… простите, что отнял у вас время, — он с трудом поднялся, боясь, что вот-вот упадёт, подобрал сумку и поплёлся к двери.  
— Мистер Дрейк, — окликнула его Памела. Тим зажмурился, перевёл дыхание и обернулся, выдавив улыбку.  
— Да, мисс Айсли? — собственный голос казался очень далёким. Он увяз в бездне и повис над ним тихим монотонным гудением.  
— Вы действительно очень хорошо справляетесь. С теми повреждениями связок, которые вы пережили, большинство людей не способны вернуть себе полную функциональность рук. Но вам это удалось.  
— Не совсем. Не достаточно, — тихо заметил Тим. — Но спасибо за…  
— Вам нужно больше спать и позволить себе расслабиться. Думаю, тогда чувствительность вернётся, — Памела будто бы улыбнулась — Тим раньше такую улыбку видел только у Джоконды — и добавила: — Удачи.

Коннер ждал внизу. Тим знал, что он сидит на парковке, постукивая по рулю мотоцикла и отбивая какой-нибудь ритм. Может, новый. А может, тот, что стал ритмом песни, которую он и его группа подарили Тиму около года назад.  
Ритм песни о рассвете и ожидании, и о том, что страшнее всего ждать полуночи.  
С тех пор будто целая вечность прошла.

Лифт ехал вниз очень неторопливо, но Тиму казалось, что они проваливаются вниз со скоростью света, куда-то глубоко, туда, где нет дна, нет стен, и не за что ухватиться. Он падал и падал, пока тихий звон не развеял на время жуткое видение, и двери не распахнулись прямо перед ним. Ему нужно было идти вперёд, не обращая внимание на то, что мир шатается, как коробка в руках ребёнка.  
Он уже привыкал к такому. Привыкнет и сейчас.  
Если не зацепится за что-нибудь раньше.

— Эй, — Кон улыбнулся и двинулся ему навстречу, стоило Тиму оказаться на улице.  
— Эй, — беззвучно произнёс Тим, не сумев ответить тем же.  
Коннер застыл на мгновение, глядя ему на глаза, пытаясь прочитать его мысли, узнать, что случилось — он всегда так делал. Прежде чем спросить, всё ли в порядке, он просчитывал, стоит ли вообще задавать этот вопрос.  
— Как всё прошло? — он обхватил Тима за плечо, и Тим почувствовал, что падение прекращается. Коннер держал его, не давая исчезнуть.  
Кожаная куртка уютно хрустела, когда Кон двигался, а это помогало чувствовать себя… в безопасности.  
Тим поморщился и вместо ответа сказал:  
— Отвезёшь меня домой?  
— Как скажешь, босс, — Коннер прижал его к себе, коротко чмокнув в макушку, и повёл обратно на парковку.

Дорога домой была недолгой, но, вжимаясь лицом в спину Коннера, Тим понемногу успокаивался.  
Если тебе перестают помогать, это не значит, что ты не справишься. Просто нужно найти в себе силы справиться самому.  
Он сможет это сделать. Он всё детство был один, всё отрочество, а сейчас у него есть друзья. И если врачи отказываются ему помогать, это ещё ничего не значит.  
У него есть Коннер. Пока Коннер рядом, он сможет двигаться вперёд.  
Ведь так?

В остальном день был таким же, как обычно. Коннер уехал на работу, а Тим немного позанимался сам. Руки подводили его. Сколько бы Тим не убеждал себя, что всё в порядке, и постоянный отказ врачей и тренеров продолжать реабилитацию ничего не значит, он всё равно нервничал и был подавлен.  
Сколько бы Тим ни пытался сбежать от этой мысли, он то и дело говорил себе: «Я безнадёжен».  
Он разминал пальцы перед занятием с Расом, но путался, не мог заставить себя играть быстрее и то и дело останавливался, чтобы успокоиться.  
Старик застал его за попыткой собрать лисёнка из мини-блоков. Пальцы не чувствовали деталей, так что ничего толкового не получалось, и когда Рас оказался в гостиной, Тим разочарованно сложил конструктор на стол и аккуратно сгрёб его обратно в упаковку.  
Аль Гул положил свою копию ключей в корзинку на тумбочке, снял тёмно-зелёный пиджак и обмахнулся театральной программкой, прежде чем обратил внимание на ученика.  
— Добрый вечер, Тимоти, — он улыбнулся, кивнув на пианино. — Ты готов к занятиям?  
— Наверное, — Тим сжал и разжал кулаки, прежде чем пересел за инструмент и приготовился играть.

За два года Тим почти сумел справиться с ужасом, который вызывали у него собственные немые руки. Он не мог остановиться на полпути, с каждым занятием у него получалось играть немного лучше. И чем лучше он играл, тем реже он срывался. Теперь он глотал намного меньше таблеток, и не так часто его нужно было успокаивать. Он карабкался вверх, а не падал вниз.  
До сегодняшнего дня.  
Получив неожиданный отказ, Тим будто разучился играть.  
Когда он в очередной раз бессильно уронил руки на клавиатуру, замерев и ссутулившись, Рас вдруг положил руку ему на плечо — совсем как много лет назад, когда Тим был не сломленным, а одиноким.  
— Что-то случилось, юноша? — мягко осведомился он. Тим помолчал немного, прикусывая щёки, совсем как в первые дни их знакомства.  
— Клиника отказалась продолжать мою реабилитацию. И частный тренер… тоже, — он вздохнул. — И я понимаю, что это ничего не значит, а всё равно ощущение… как в детстве, когда Брюс уходил выпить чаю во время занятий со мной.  
— Но тогда ты нашёл в себе силы развиваться, — Рас сжал его плечо чуть сильнее, прежде чем убрать руку, и придвинул стул поближе к пианино. — А сейчас найдёшь и подавно, — он принялся играть какую-то из мелодий, собственного сочинения — и Тим её тут же узнал. Её нужно было играть в четыре руки, так что он, сделав глубокий вдох, начал свою партию.  
Эта музыка, кажется, пахла его прошлым. Когда он был полон надежд, и мечтал о блестящей карьере — немного тайно, потому что не сразу перестал считать себя безнадёжным. Когда у него были прекрасные руки, чувствующие каждую ноту кончиками пальцев.

Аль Гул научил его чувствовать музыку кожей. Но сейчас он не мог этого, а это было — важнее всего.

Рас будто такого эффекта и добивался, и решил прогнать его по всем пьесам, которые нужно играть в четыре руки, и которые они разучивали. Тим сидел плечом к плечу с ним, и не знал, какому чувству довериться — отчаянному ужасу от того, что его руки уже не те, что прежде, или надежде, которую приносили с собой воспоминания.  
— Не нужно забывать, что ты способен перенести и не такие невзгоды, — произнёс Рас в конце занятия, накидывая пиджак. — Тебя никогда не останавливало, что кто-то в тебя не верит. Почему должно останавливать теперь? — он достал ключи из корзинки, тихо звякнув ими. Тим нервно облизнул губы, не отводя от старика взгляд.  
— Вы уже играете лучше многих ваших одноклассников, — добавил Рас, тепло улыбнувшись. — И это не предел. Главное, не забывайте отдыхать. Сделаем, как в прошлый раз: воскресенье день, свободный от любых занятий, — подмигнул Тиму, и тот немедленно вспомнил, как тяжело ему было привыкнуть к «дням безделья», когда ему было семнадцать. Может, сейчас будет проще?  
— Я обязательно буду спрашивать у Коннера, выполняете ли вы это домашнее задание, — старик кивнул Тиму на прощанье, и ушёл, закрыв за собой дверь — как делал каждый день последние два года.  
Тим остался ждать Коннера. Обычно, вернувшись с работы, Кон отвозил его к психиатру или на собрание группы поддержки, но не в этот раз. Неделя выдалась не из самых простых — у Тима закончилась реабилитация, а лечащий врач, ответственная за его душевное равновесие, ушла в отпуск.  
Наступил период чёрно-белого кино, объятий на диване и печенья с шоколадной крошкой, которое было коронным блюдом Кона. Тим чувствовал себя немного странно, потому что такое времяпрепровождение было похоже на их вечера до того, как его карьера рухнула. Когда они не ходили на концерты друг к другу, и не носились по ночной Вене на мотоцикле Коннера, они приклеивались друг к другу, как два наэлектризованных носка, и не отклеивались до тех пор, пока не пора было разбежаться по делам. Сейчас всё было несколько иначе, и в то же время всё становилось на свои места. Всё больше их жизнь была похожа на прежнюю, и от этого Тиму становилось самую малость легче. Не так страшно.  
В этот вечер Кон опоздал совсем немного. Он принёс с собой диски с «Рассветом мертвецов» и пакет с продуктами. Он собирался приготовить курицу с черносливом и сливками, и, пока он ловко орудовал ножом и посудой, Тим с выражением читал ему «Поймать большую рыбу» Дэвида Линча. Курица получилась нежной, очень мягкой и с лёгким привкусом арт-хауса на основании языка.  
Жуть «Рассвета мертвецов» была разбавлена долгими поцелуями. Зомби почти не пугали, пока Кон прижимал его к себе.  
Только когда они отправились спать и Коннер собрался завести будильник, Тим снова вспомнил, что утром ему отказали в продолжении реабилитации. Он поймал его за руку.  
— Не нужно, — Тим покачал головой. — Она отказалась со мной работать.  
— То есть, — Кон поставил будильник на место и уставился на Тима. — Мы завтра спим до посинения?  
— Вроде того, — Тим опустил взгляд и прикусил губу. Теперь ему снова казалось, что, если он отпустит руку Коннера, он начнёт падать.  
— Предлагаю этим воспользоваться, — Кон притянул его к себе и поцеловал в висок. — А как выспишься хорошенько,… — он будто сделал над собой усилие, чтобы продолжить. — Поищем тебе другого тренера.  
— Вроде того, — повторил Тим, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо. — Давай спать.  
— Давай, — Коннер повалился на кровать, утянув за собой Тима, обхватил его, будто плюшевого мишку, и погрузился в сон почти сразу же. Его дыхание замедлилось, а лицо расслабилось. Кон то и дело шевелил губами во сне, то ли проговаривая что-то, то ли напевая.  
Тим пытался уснуть, считая его вздохи вместо пушистых овечек, но не мог. Он то и дело открывал глаза и приподнимал голову, щурясь и пытаясь рассмотреть время на будильнике. Перед тем, как уйти в отпуск, психиатр предложила ему попробовать перестать употреблять снотворное перед сном, и Тим уже неделю засыпал не сразу, а предварительно поворочавшись полчаса или вовсе час.  
Но сейчас он ещё и нервничал. Кон, обычно просыпавшийся от любого его движения, сейчас спал так крепко, что не отреагировал, даже когда Тим выскользнул из его объятий и слез с кровати. Кажется, он решил выспаться на много дней вперёд и не планировал прерывать сонный марафон всю ночь.  
Тим ушёл на кухню, чтобы сварить себе кофе, втайне надеясь, что Коннер проснётся от шума кофеварки или запаха этого бодрящего напитка. Он шёл на кухню, устало моргая и разминая пальцы. Справиться с капсульной кофеваркой в одиночку было не так уж и просто, и ещё сложнее было справиться с защитой от детей на шкафчиках и тумбочках.  
Два года назад, перед тем, как Тима выписали и позволили ему вернуться домой, Кон, опасаясь за жизнь своего пианиста, привёз из магазина «Всё по пять евро» защитные крючки и гибкие замки и заботливо расклеил по всей мебели, которая, по его мнению, могла представлять опасность для рук Тима или скрывать в себе потенциальные орудия самоубийства.  
Тим не собирался резать вены, глотать снотворное или прыгать с балкона, и Кон не мог этого не видеть, но в то же время он отчаянно боялся, что потеряет его, и старался снизить риск до минимума.  
Тиму нужна была помощь и забота, и Коннер делал всё, что было в его силах, чтобы обеспечить его ими.  
Но сейчас он спал, а пальцы Тима слушались плохо, и он никак не мог совладать с гибким замком. Он и срезать его не мог — все ножи и ножницы тоже были пленниками пластика и липких лент.  
— Твою мать, — выругался Тим, в очередной раз не совладав с крышкой замка. Он вскинул голову, тихо вздохнув, и вдруг заметил краем глаза какое-то движение.  
Резко развернувшись, он увидел тёмный силуэт. Кто-то влез к ним на подоконник и пытался открыть окно гостиной… изнутри.  
Нервно передёрнув плечами, с трудом борясь с нарастающим нервным напряжением, он щёлкнул включателем. Лампочка на кухне пару раз моргнула, прежде чем озарила кухню и кусок гостиной жёлтым светом. Силуэт вздрогнул, вскинувшись будто кошка, и замер.  
— У нас нечего красть, — на всякий случай осторожно протянул Тим на немецком. Подсознательно он понимал, что это явно не то, как нужно общаться с домушниками, что нужно взять в руки телефон и вызвать полицию. Но ничего из этого он не сделал.  
Домушник — вернее, домушница — так и сидела у них на окне, будто решила сначала понять, что именно предпримет хозяин квартиры.  
— Я драгоценности краду, — пояснила она. — Думала, хозяев нет, и я смогу здесь переждать ночь.  
— Ясно, — Тим нервно переплёл пальцы, тщетно надеясь, что хотя бы так сможет их почувствовать. — Драгоценностей у нас тоже нет. Так что можете переждать до утра, — он нервно нахмурился. — Если поможете мне кое с чем.  
— Хм? — женщина бесшумно спрыгнула с подоконника и сделала шаг к нему. Теперь Тим мог её рассмотреть — всклокоченные тёмные волосы, миндалевидные зелёные глаза и шрам на подбородке.  
— Разделите со мной чашечку кофе, — он сделал шаг в сторону, чтобы женщина могла пройти на кухню вместе с ним. — Только помогите мне её сделать, — он слабо махнул рукой и добавил: — У нас все шкафчики в мягких замках, я… не могу их открыть.  
Женщина сощурилась, став ещё больше похожей на кошку, и склонила голову набок, чуть подавшись вперёд. Она рассматривала его, очень долго и пристально.  
— Я тебя видела где-то, — она поймала его за руку и стала рассматривать ладони и пальцы. — Ты… пианист, да? — она улыбнулась. — Пару лет назад давал концерты. Что… — улыбка поблёкла, как только шрамы стали заметнее. Она будто почувствовала, что его руки немы, и от этого её взгляд проникся сочувствием. — Мир искусства жесток, да? — она вздохнула и расправила плечи. — Что ж. Давайте выпьем кофе.

Тим не задавал ей вопросов. Этим занималась сама домушница. Она попыталась представиться, но успела произнести только своё имя, прежде чем Тим попросил её замолчать.  
Её звали Селина, она собирала драгоценности напыщенных идиотов и истории взлётов и падений — так она сама сказала. Когда она влезла в квартиру Тима и Коннера, она не собиралась ничего красть, но теперь жадно впитывала каждое слово.  
— Вы нашли того, кто это сделал? — Селина внимательно выслушала его рассказ, всё ещё не отводя взгляда от его рук. Она была первой, кроме врачей и Кона, кто смотрел на его руки открыто, не пытаясь этого скрыть.  
— Нет. Коннер пытался, но я не вижу смысла. Что сделано, то сделано. Гораздо важнее суметь это преодолеть, — голос у Тима дрогнул, и он сделал паузу, отвернувшись в сторону и моргнув. Глаза слезились. Оказалось, что рассказывать правду постороннему очень сложно.  
— Что, наказание виновника не облегчит страдания? — Селина положила руку на его, и сжала пальцы. — Знакомое чувство.  
— Вроде того. К тому же, прошло уже два года, — Тим обнял кружку руками, надеясь, что она не слишком горячая. Он ничего не чувствовал, и иногда мог случайно обжечься или порезаться. — Недавно закончилась реабилитация, — он пожал плечами и сделал глоток кофе. — И частные специалисты говорят, что уже ничем не могут мне помочь.  
Селина задумчиво почесала кончик носа, снова взглянув на его руки.  
— Проблема только в том, что ты не можешь справиться с защитой от детей?  
— Не совсем, — Тим отпустил чашку и положил руки на стол ладонями вверх. — Я ничего не чувствую. Это мешает. Я не чувствую, когда мне горячо, не чувствую, зацепился ли пальцами за мелкую защёлку, и не могу играть так, как раньше. Чтобы музыка была, ну… — он смутился. Он редко рассказывал посторонним о том, как воспринимает музыку, как играет её, будто касается не клавиш, а звука пальцами. Он был един с инструментом, с музыкой, и это переполняло его. Звук можно было ощутить на кончиках пальцев. Так его учил играть Рас, и так играл Тим, объединив философию аль Гула и идеальную технику Уэйна. Это делало его одним из лучших. Когда-то.  
— Я не чувствую музыку, — Тим покачал головой. — И не знаю, как с этим справиться. Пока этого не случится, я не смогу играть как прежде.  
— Хм-м, — Селина подпёрла подбородок рукой. — Я не специалист, но если монотонные занятия не помогают вернуть чувствительность, может, стоит попробовать что-то новенькое?  
— Например? — Тим вскинул брови. В каком-то смысле она была права. Последние два года его жизнь была размеренной, и порядок нарушали только нервные срывы, которых становилось всё меньше и меньше. Но всё, что он делал руками, он повторял снова и снова. Он не пробовал ничего нового.  
— Ну, не знаю. Ты пианист. Начни собирать табуретки. Попробуй начать рисовать. Шить. Выжигать по дереву, — Селина залпом допила свой кофе и слегка наклонилась вбок, чтобы посмотреть в окно. — Светлеет уже.  
— Я вам дверь открою, — Тим нервно улыбнулся и отвёл взгляд. Он задумчиво постукивал пальцами по чашке, и слышал, как стучат по керамике ногти, но не чувствовал, горячо ли ему.  
Может, Селина была права.  
Она наверняка была права.  
— Можешь начинать собирать и разбирать телевизоры. И другую технику, — Селина посмотрела на часы и поднялась. — Почти пять утра. Мне пора.  
— Правда? — Тим поймал себя на том, что ему слишком уютно с домушницей и не хочется, чтобы она уходила. Её советы были такими свежими. Новыми. Необычными. Его окружали чудесные люди, но только она смогла найти слова, которые он ещё не слышал.  
— Я бы предложил как-нибудь встретиться и выпить кофе вместе, — Тим хмыкнул и тоже поднялся. — Но, думаю, вы не захотите, чтобы…  
— Вообще-то, меня даже не подозревают, — Селина улыбнулась и замерла у двери. — Я подумаю над твоим предложением. Может быть, снова влезу к тебе в окно.  
Тим тихо рассмеялся и начал возиться с замком. Было сложно. Ему не сразу удалось отодвинуть защёлку и нажать на ручку, но Селину он всё же выпустил.  
Женщина выскользнула в коридор. Её одежда не издавала ни шороха, ступала она беззвучно, будто вместо подошв ботинок у неё были босые ноги. Селина побежала, остановившись лишь у начала лестницы. Она обернулась и улыбнулась ему, теплее, чем улыбалась когда-то его родная мать, кивнула, махнула рукой и стала спускаться вниз, исчезнув из виду.  
Тим закрыл дверь, осторожно задвинул засов и подпёр дверь спиной. Укол сожаления был почти таким же ужасным, как в детстве, когда он видел, что родители уезжают.  
С Селиной почему-то было очень спокойно — как бывало разве что с Коном. Коннер напоминал ему, что он в безопасности и мир не разрушен. Селина — что есть и другие пути.  
Ему хотелось бы видеть её почаще. Но почему-то он был уверен, что больше её не увидит.  
Тим потёр лицо руками, передёрнул плечами, разминая мышцы, и вернулся на кухню. Допив кофе, он убрал обе кружки в раковину, затем, немного подумав, тщательно — насколько этого позволяло состояние его рук — вымыл их и поставил на резиновый коврик рядом.  
За окном становилось всё светлее. Обычно через час после этого его тревожный сон прерывал будильник. Он просыпался и начинал новый день. Карабкался вверх, всё выше и выше, пытаясь вернуться к прежней жизни.  
Путь его был долог и, кажется, мог не закончиться. Может, он просто выбрал слишком крутую вершину? Сложно было сказать.  
Тим отвлёкся, когда у него засосало под ложечкой. Последний год он ел мало, как птичка. Он слишком много нервничал, принимал слишком много лекарств. Он почти не хотел и не мог есть. Но голод, проснувшийся это ночью, был удивительно сильным. Настоящим. Будто скатившись вниз по откосу, он вдруг проснулся после долгого сна.  
Тим медленно развернулся на пятках, и шагнул к холодильнику. Он вспомнил, что Кон оставил две порции курицы на утро, и уже облизнул пересохшие губы в предвкушении.  
Ему так хотелось есть.  
И единственным препятствием на его пути была гибкая лента с пластмассовой застёжкой, защищающая холодильник от детей, а так же от искалеченного Тима Дрейка.  
Тим раздосадованно всплеснул руками и метнулся в спальню, заглянул в неё, надеясь, что Коннер уже проснулся, или спит так чутко, что проснётся от звука его шагов.  
Только, похоже, Кон хотел спать так сильно, что не проснулся, даже когда Тим потряс его за плечо. Он лишь отмахнулся от своего пианиста и перевернулся на другой бок.  
Тим остался с голодом один на один.  
Холодильник был заперт. Будильник не разбудил бы Коннера, даже если бы был заведён.  
Гневно фыркнув, Тим отошёл от кровати и безразлично уставился в окно. Обида была такой детской и глупой, и это было удивительно. Странно.  
Он моргнул и увидел тонкую тёмную фигуру, шагающую по улице. По тому, как она держалась, по едва различимым движениям, Тим узнал Кассандру, и, нервно моргнув, поспешил к двери.  
В этот раз он смог отпереть замок быстрее, чем в прошлый. Вытащив из своего рюкзака кошелёк, он выглянул на лестницу.  
Кассандра шла шумнее Селины. Она зевала на ходу и остановилась, сойдя с последней ступени. Заметив Тима, она вскинула голову и подозрительно сощурилась.  
— Снова что-то с макбуком?  
— Не совсем, — Тим неуверенно попереминался с ноги на ногу. — Я не могу открыть холодильник и не могу разбудить Кона, а я…  
— Тебе холодильник открыть? — Кассандра запустила руку в волосы, откидывая чёлку назад, и устало воззрилась на Тима. Ему стало даже немного неловко, что он постоянно ловит её в такое время и не даёт оказаться в постели поскорее.  
— На самом деле, — Тим нервно улыбнулся. — Я хочу попробовать что-то новенькое. Вроде… фаст-фуда, или чего-то такого, — он потеребил уголок кошелька. — Но я без понятия, что лучше брать и куда идти, и…  
— Можно за твои деньги купить себе американо? Ну, типа, за доставку, — перебила его Кассандра. Тим растерянно кивнул. — Тогда я притащу тебе что-нибудь, что утолит твой голод. И на какое-то время отвадит от фаст-фуда.  
Она протянула руку за кошельком, Тим вздохнул, задумавшись, стоит ли хотя бы попытаться спросить Кассандру, что именно она хочет купить, но не успел вымолвить ни слова. Забрав у него кошелёк, Кассандра сунула его в карман и побежала по лестнице вниз, насвистывая что-то себе под нос.

Она вернулась через полчаса, отперев дверь своей копией ключей. Пока её не было, Тим пытался собирать оригами, но от усталости ему было ещё сложнее контролировать свои пальцы. Он неплохо справлялся, пока дело не дошло до мелких деталей. Глаза пощипывало от сухости и нехватки отдыха, а руки немного тряслись, но Тим был уверен — даже если бы он вернулся в кровать и попытался уснуть, он бы не смог. Слишком уж сильно хотелось есть.  
— Привет, — Кассандра прикрыла за собой дверь и остановилась в коридоре. — У них снова лучшая акция тысячелетия, — она подняла руки, показывая Тиму пакет с картонной корзиной и огромную пластиковую бутыль с чаем. — Сорок наггетсов и галлон чая. Так объешься, что не захочешь их видеть ближайший месяц.  
— Э, — Тим поднялся и подошёл к ней. — Спасибо?  
— Не за что. Кошелёк в пакете. Вместе с… — она вручила ему пакет и бутылку, и тут же снова заглянула в пакет, выудив оттуда плотно закрытый стакан с кофе. — А я спать, — она щёлкнула каблуками ботинок, словно отдавая честь, кивнула ему на прощание и тут же ушла.  
Тим притащил чай и пакет в гостиную, неторопливо распаковал их и принялся задумчиво рассматривать. Кассандра набрала к наггетсам несколько видов соусов. Наггетсы одурительно пахли всем тем, чего Тим старался избегать, когда был помладше — вредной едой, дешёвой едой, и ещё нормальным детством с полагающимися ему комплексными обедами с игрушкой и семейными вылазками в забегаловку с бургерами и картофелем фри.  
Тим охнул, включил первый попавшийся на полке бессмысленный фильм и один за другим вскрыл соусы. Руками с фольгой справиться не получилось, так что он срывал её зубами, а потом аккуратно расставлял пластиковые упаковки ровными рядами перед собой.  
Кажется, наггетсы были немного жирными, но понять это Тим мог только по поблёскивающим подушечкам пальцев. Еда была неприлично вкусной, и Тим даже огорчился от такой несправедливости: это была, пожалуй, одна из самых опасных, но самых прекрасных вещей на земле. Почти как ядовитая медуза, или что-то вроде того.  
Он смаковал каждый кусочек, но к моменту, когда блестящий от пота Генри Кэвилл вступил в бой с Минотавром, в корзинке осталось всего два кусочка курицы.  
— Что тут происходит?  
Тим вздрогнул и почти подскочил. Коротко обернувшись, он увидел сонного и хмурого Коннера. Кон с интересом смотрел на корзинку на столе, и на открытые коробочки с соусами, и даже на Генри Кэвилла на экране.  
— Что ты, и что ты сделал с моим трогательным интеллигентным пианистом? — протянул он и плюхнулся на диван рядом с Тимом. — Я просто не знаю, с чего начать, загадочный незнакомец. С фильма. Или с еды. Или…  
— Мне очень хотелось есть. И чего-нибудь нового. Зачем у нас вообще на полке стоит «Война богов», ты что, купил её на случай, если я куда-то поеду без тебя? — Тим даже не потрудился дожевать и проглотить свой наггетс, прежде чем заговорить. — Я ужасно хотел есть. Но не смог открыть холодильник, — он открутил крышку на бутылке с чаем и сделал глоток прямо из неё. Кон удивлённо охнул и нахмурился ещё сильнее, рассматривая его так внимательно и серьёзно, будто правда решил, что началось вторжение похитителей тел.  
— И это, по-твоему, повод покупать это? Мог бы и меня разбудить, — Коннер потянулся за последним кусочком и тут же получил по рукам. Тим даже оскалился:  
— Я на тебе не прыгал разве что, а ты так и не проснулся, — он забрал корзинку и быстро уничтожил остатки наггетсов вместе с соусом барбекю. — Пришлось так справляться, — он снова выпил чая, не отводя взгляд от приключений Тесея в телевизоре.  
— Нет, тебя точно подменили, — Кон тряхнул его за плечи. — Кто ты такой?  
— Голодный Тим Дрейк с бессонницей? — Тим обернулся, задумчиво глядя на Коннера. Взъерошенный, немного опухший из-за переизбытка сна, всё ещё устало моргающий, он, всё-таки, был невероятно красивым.  
— Давай выбросим этот диск. Зачем нам такой дурацкий фильм с красивыми видами, если у нас тут виды гораздо красивее? — он протянул руку, коснувшись щеки Коннера, и удивлённо моргнул, увидев, что его пальцы оставили жирный след. — Ой.  
— Не ой. Но тебя что, инопланетяне похищали, пока я спал? — Кон поймал его за руку и переплёл свои пальцы с его.  
— А тебе что-то не нравится? — Тим вздохнул.  
— Мне всё нравится, — Коннер наклонился вперёд, собираясь его поцеловать. Тим вздрогнул и подался назад, только чтобы сказать:  
— Ты не думаешь, что пришло время начать доверять мне мою жизнь и снять защиту от детей со шкафов? Чтобы больше не было таких странных сюрпризов.  
— М-м, — Кон задумчиво потёрся носом о его шею и повалил на спину, ткнувшись лицом ему в плечо. — Я подумаю. Может быть, я злой и коварный тиран.  
— Не очень удачливый, — Тим запустил руку ему в волосы, перебирая спутанные кудри, и вздохнул. — Но я правда, правда очень прошу тебя снять эту защиту. Если ты не хочешь, чтобы у меня в желудке образовалась чёрная дыра, которая засосёт в себя всю вселенную.  
Коннер замер, нависнув над Тимом и задумчиво мыча, а потом поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза.  
— Ладно. Но только если ты пообещаешь, что в следующий раз ты купишь себе сорок наггетсов и галлон холодного чая, чтобы съесть их вместе со мной, — он снова нахмурился. — Обещаешь?  
Тим устало улыбнулся и кивнул:  
— Обещаю, — тихо произнёс он. — Но только если ты снимешь замки.


End file.
